Wishful Thinking
by xoulblade
Summary: A single parent with with her kids in ME....I know its been used, but...well you'll see.


Disclaimer: I have no claim to LOTR  
  
Wishful Thinking  
  
By Xoulblade  
  
~Prologue~  
  
It was rainy, my headlights barely piercing through the night lighting up a small portion of the road. There were   
  
no lights along the road to light it up, even the brights were swallowed up in the darkness. I was so tired, it had   
  
been a long day for me. I had gotten into a verbal argument with my parents a few nights ago, so that wasn't helping at the moment. I quickly checked the small mirror I used to check my precious cargo in the back seat. 'They' were asleep and I breathed a sigh of relief. 'Thank god.'  
  
I was a single parent of two girls, Amethyst age 6 and Nichole age 4. I worked as a haircutter for almost ten years and I also go to school three days a week. Everyday I come home exhausted, and would collapse for a few seconds then get up to startmaking dinner and the whole night routine. Only on my days off did I have time to relax, but barely, since I had to do the forgotten housework. But I did find time to paint and write my stories on the computer. I do have one day that I just go out, not out to bars but seeing a movie, even if it is by myself.  
  
Getting back to the stormy night. My hands were clenched on the steering wheel making my knuckles white. I hated this kind of weather. It's not that when it snows, I get worse. I'm not a bad driver, it's the other people on the road that are. Anyway, here I am with my daughters in the car, asleep, pouring rain outside, visiblity....... bad. Very bad.  
  
But it was on this night, on this dark and stormy night, on which it happened. I turned my eyes away from the road for only a second to look on my kids, and when I turned back a black shape ran out right in front of me. I remembered I shrieked and swerved to avoid it. What happened after that was a blur, and the next thing I remember was waking up to the sound of birds chirping.  
  
Groaning, I opened my eyes slowly and squinted up at the trees that sunlight couldn't even go through. As my vision cleared, I saw that I was in a forest. Then I remembered the 'thing' in the road, swerving, and the crash, then oblivion. As I looked around, I noticed the trees were way different than the ones on the route that I took. Besides, there was no car wrapped around a tree nor a road, only trees and more trees. As my head cleared a bit more, the thing that was bugging me the most hit me hard.   
  
My girls!!   
  
Panicking, I looked around and saw nothing. 'No,' I thought, 'not now.' I got to my hands and knees, and with the very little strength that I had I got to my feet. Wobbling, feeling dizzy and nauseous, swallowing down the bile that started to rise, I called for my girls, "AMEE! NIKI! WHERE ARE YOU!?"  
  
"Ouch," I whispered. That really hurt my head. So, choking down my tears, I opened my mouth to yell again when I heard voices coming from the forest. I listened closely, and there it was again. Familiar light high tones, and a deep   
  
baritone answering. Then it hit me and my heart lightened. It was my girls! As they came into view I had eyes for   
  
no one else but my girls.   
  
"Amee? Niki?" Their eyes turned towards me and filled with joy.   
  
"Mommy!" they both said in unison. Rushing to me, I hugged them into my lap and we cuddled there for a moment. Then Amee started in her bubbly manner, "Mommy I was so scared, oh and so was Niki. Aragorn said that you'll be ok, and Gandalf....." he stumbled over the name, and then babbled on as I looked over her shoulder to the man standing there. 'Aragorn? Gandalf?' Further beyond Aragorn was a man in white robes, with white hair and beard. If I didn't have Niki in my lap I would have fainted or fallen over in shock. But I wasn't blessed with either, so I stared until my daughter came and stood in my sight.   
  
"Mommy? Are you listening?"  
  
I snapped my attention back to Amee. "I'm sorry Amee, what did you say?"   
  
"Mommy it's just like the Lord of the Rings movie, remember?" I nodded absently. Amee went on, "Leggy is over there by that tree....... Grimmy is over there." She pointed to the tree that I was under when I woke up. I had been so worried about my girls I hadn't noticed the campsite.   
  
'Leggy? Does she mean Legolas and Gimli?'  
  
I was shocked, and after putting Niki on the ground, I stood up. Niki gave a small cry of protest, so out of habit I bent down and picked her up, settling her on my hip. I turned to Aragorn, and God he looked exactly like the actor that played him in the Lord of the Rings movie. I felt numb as I stared deeply into Aragon's blue eyes, and wondered if this was a dream. Setting Niki on the ground, I knelt in front of her.   
  
"Niki, go sit by your sister, now." My voice held no argument for my youngest. Putting on her pouty face, she sulked to were Amee was sitting by Gimli.  
  
I turned back to talk to Aragorn and Gandalf, only to find myself face to chest with green clad, broad, 'nice' chest. I looked up into the bluest eyes I had ever seen (besides Aragorn's that is). I raised one eyebrow and grinned, "Leggy, I presume?"  
  
The Mirkwood elf gave a slight grin and bowed, taking my hand and kissed the back of it. "Pleasure my Lady." I could have melted from his voice alone.   
  
"You can call me Jamee." With him holding my hand AND kissing it gave me shivers down my spine.  
  
"Excuse me, er, Leggy?" It was a deep voice trying not to laugh. "May I borrow the Lady for a moment?"Grinning, Legolas nodded and bowed slightly to Aragon and then to me. I turned around and left for the fire.  
  
I gulped, suddenly nervous to face the future King of Gondor. Placing a hand across his heart he bowed slightly, "I am Aragorn, son of Arathorn, and this is Gandalf the White." he said pointing to the wizard who I already knew, but I kept quiet about it. Then he pointed to the ones by the fire, "That's Gimli son of Gloin, and Legolas of the Woodland realm."  
  
I nodded to each, and catching the eyes of the wizard, I saw a twinkle there. I had to grin. Turning to back to Aragorn, I introduced myself and my daughters. I smiled up at Aragorn, "Thank you for looking after my daughters."  
  
He looked over at the fire with a fond look in his eyes. Turning back he said, "They were a joy to watch over, my lady."   
  
I shook my head at him, "Please call me Jamee."  
  
"As you wish, Jamee."  
  
With that he turned around and headed to the fire, ruffling both girl's hair as he sat down. I watched, grinning, yearning for something for some strange reason. So engrossed was I at the tenderhearted scene, I didn't hear Gandalf's footfalls until a voice made me jump.  
  
"Oh, hello Gandalf." I could feel my heart beating in my throat, and I turned to face him. "Gandalf? Why am I here?"  
  
The Wizard in White looked at me with wise eyes. "Your destiny is here, young one."  
  
"But why am I here? For what?"  
  
"Come." he said.  
  
I gritted my teeth in irritation, but I followed him to the fire. Sitting down with Amee to my left and Niki on my right, and Aragorn sitting next to Niki. Gandalf was right across from me and I stared into those eyes.  
  
Legolas was sitting a little off to the right, but he came (to the delight of Amee) and sat right next to her. So we were sitting in a tight circle with the fire burning in the center.  
  
"Tell me Gandalf.... Please." I hated to beg, but I needed to know.  
  
Glancing around he said, "Since we are here, I will explain the reason as to why Jamee is here." Shifting his staff to the other hand, he gestured to Aragorn. "He is the reason you're here child." Before I could ask he spoke again, "Aragorn needs his family with him to complete this task given to him. To complete his destiny."  
  
Before the wise old wizard could speak again, I interuppted him, "Gandalf, I'm not family.... I'm not related to him! He's a King for God's sake! Besides, why can't one of his foster family or Arwen be here?"  
  
Gandalf just raised an eyebrow at my outburst and I fell silent. Giving me a look, he continued, "As I was going to say, Aragorn is your family."  
  
My eyes widened in shock. I pointed to Aragorn, but I couldn't get the words out. Gandalf nodded. "He is, he is your older brother by five minutes."  
  
"He's my twin?!"  
  
The wizard nodded  
  
Aragorn was just as shocked as I was. Letting out a breath that I didn't know I was holding I asked, "How can he be my twin, when he's 87 years old?"  
  
Gandalf's eyes twinkled. "Now that's the interesting part of the tale."  
  
I moaned. 'And the first part wasn't interesting?' Okay, I can admit it was shell shocking. I glanced around, my babies were sitting there wide-eyed. Aragorn was leaning in wanting to know more and looked as shocked as I was.  
  
Aragon said one word to the Wizard dressed in white, "Explain."  
  
Gandalf looked around the remaining Fellowship, then at Aragorn and myself, "Child I know this is a shock to you, but please believe me I, We had the best intentions, "We?" I interuppted, but he went on as if I didn't say a word, "On the eve of your birth, your mother was afraid of what might happen if the enemy found out there were two heirs. So in secret, Lord Elrond, Lady Galariel, your Lady mother, and myself, opened a portal to the land known as Earth. Sending you to a loving family, where you were the only girl-child."  
  
I looked at Gandalf, "Then why do I look like my foster mother so much, Gandalf?"  
  
He smile, with twinkling eyes, "I found a couple that looked much like your real parents, Jamee."  
  
I had so many questions I didn't know that to ask first, "I don't know what to say Gandalf...........I'm shocked."  
  
Gandalf chuckled, "That is to expected, but let explain more to you, the you can ask your questions to your hearts content."  
  
I nodded.  
  
"As for you age, child. you are the same age as your brother, in your 'world' you are 33, am I right??" I blushed, and whispered, "Yes."  
  
Gandulf ignored my blush and went on, "Here you are 87, but your teenage body is returned to you, meaning your mind is still a mature 33 year old, but your body is what you were as a 19 year old."  
  
"But Gandalf what about my bond with my children?" I just had to ask, considering is my 19 year old body is here what about the bond with my babies, is that still there??  
  
Gandalf looked at Amee and Niki, "They are still there, as strong as ever, Jamee."  
  
I sighed in relief, "But...." I tensed up, my brother picked Niki up and sat her on his lap, placing a comforting hand on my shoulder, as Gandalf went on, "........The bond of your eldest daughter, Elizabeth." I nodded at his look, "She has a deep bond with her grandparents, your parents............." I sadly nodded and spoke out, "She needs them, so I let them be her legal guardians, it wouldn't be fair for her if I took her away from their home, I didn't want to be selfish and keep her when I couldn't. I did it for her......" With that I started crying.  
  
As Aragorn's arm tighten around me, I cried into his shoulder, ".........................Jamee? Your son also," Wiping my eyes with my hand, I nodded for him to go on, "Devon.................for that is impossible to do." I looked at Gandalf through my tears.  
  
"I know Gandalf, my son is in heaven, he's at peace..."  
  
I gulped down some more tears, "He was only a week old when he died, He would have been 13 this year, if only the doctors did something for him, but they could only do so much for him, I finally told them to let him go...."   
  
I sat there in a daze I felt like I was there at that hospital again. "I held him as he died in my arms.............." My eyes then came into focus, staring into the blue eyes of Aragorn, my brother, he was crouched in front of me, his eyes were filled with tears, the tears I missed seeing from my dad, and my younger brothers, for I didn't see them cry at my son's funeral.  
  
Standing Aragorn pulled me up with him, without thought I stood up onto the log, and wrapped my arms around my brother's shoulders, as I cried out my sorrow.  
  
Aragorn pulled away from me, I smiled at him through my tears, "Thank you."  
  
He smiled, "Your my sister."  
  
I sat back down again, gathering my bewithered daughters into my arms.  
  
"Thank you Gandalf." He nodded, smiling.  
  
The circle was quiet, until a deep musical voice interuppted the silence, "They are coming with us, Gandalf?"  
  
"Yes Legolas, they are coming with us to Edoras....."  
  
In the corner of my eye, I saw my youngest, Niki yawn widely. I looking at Aragorn, nodding towards Niki. He understood  
  
standing up he went over to his bedroll and got some extra blankets for us, spreading them out next to his makeshift bed.  
  
Leading my daughters to the bed, getting them comfortable. I kissed them, Good-night.  
  
I knew they were too tired to ask Aragorn, endless questions. For they will have to wait until morning..  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Thanks for reading R/R please!! 


End file.
